Listen To Your Heart, Skye Hikari- A songfic by awesomepossum1479
Description: Guess what guys? Another Song fic by me, awesomepossum1479! I just love these, because I can't really make any music videos... Anyway, I just love Zephkye, I ship them so hard! And I think this song "Listen To Your Heart" is really touching. This one will be from Skye's POV. Note that Skye will be a little out of character in this one. I know she doesn't really show her love for Zephyr too much, but I thought it would be a nice touch. And Zephyr is a bit out of character as well, since he acts more romantic and stuff in here than in the actual game... Oh well, it'll be a nice touchy feely romance fic for those Zephkye fans. I know there's something in the wake of your smile I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea You've built a love but that love falls apart Your little piece of heaven turns to dark Skye looks at Zephyr, and her eyes brighten. She sees him smiling and hanging out with Shadow and Aurora. He looks happy. He looks at Skye looking at him, and she blushes slightly, and he motions for Skye to join them. Shadow and Aurora both look at Skye and urge her to come over as well. Listen to your heart When he's calling for you Listen to your heart There's nothing else you can do Zephyr calls for Skye, and she smiles slightly when he says her name. She walks over to him, and Shadow and Aurora look at the two, and leave giggling. Zephkye stares at each other, and they walk off together. Both of their eyes brighten in color. I don't know where you're going And I don't know why But listen to your heart Before you tell him goodbye As Skye walks with him, they smile and look happy together. Skye turns to the side, and sees an image of a faded Astrid, and remembers her situation. She remembers that she is going to die, and she has a mission to fufill. She silently tells herself to distance away from Zephyr because it will just hurt her in the end when she dies. Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea They're swept away and nothing is what is seems The feeling of belonging to your dreams Skye thinks for a few seconds. Some images flash inside her. Images of her going through countless nights fighting Risen and thinking if it will all work out in the end. She looks at Zephyr sadly, and turns to leave. Listen to your heart When he's calling for you Listen to your heart There's nothing else you can do I don't know where you're going And I don't know why But listen to your heart Before you tell him goodbye Zephyr looks surprised at her sudden leave. He calls out Skye's name, but she walks away, her eyes aren't shown as she sadly looks out to the distance. Zephyr goes after her, and pain goes through her face. And there are voices That want to be heard So much to mention But you can't find the words The scent of magic The beauty that's been When love was wilder than the wind Zephyr catches up to her and puts his arms around her to try to get her to stop moving so quickly. Skye stands there with Zephyr holding her from behind. He buries his head in her hair and asks her why he's leaving him. Skye turns around and tells him about what is happening soon. Zephyr already knew about it, but looks shocked at the fact that Skye is putting off their love for it. She unpeels herself away from him and leaves. Listen to your heart When he's calling for you Listen to your heart There's nothing else you can do Skye's sitting by the edge of a cliff and looks out to the sea sadly. Zephyr appears and sits down next to her. She ignores him and turns away from him. He tells her that he loves her which causes Skye to flinch. He tells her that it it's hard for him as well, and that they both have it tough with Skye's dying soon. I don't know where you're going And I don't know why But listen to your heart Before you tell him goodbye Listen to your heart, mmm, mmmmmm She looks at Zephyr and tells him that she loves him. His eyes widen and Skye turns away again. He tells her that death won't set them apart no matter what. She looks at him again, and smiles slightly and she kisses Zephyr. I don't know where you're going And I don't know why But listen to your heart Before you tell him goodbye They are seen again side by side, aiding each other in fighting a large group of Risen. After defeating the Risen, Skye starts to glow a white color. He looks at her, and she looks severely weakened. An image of them being together flashes through her mind once again... And fades away. Category:Fanfiction Category:Star Strike Chronicles Category:Zephkye